Dragonshield
by Shadow Ravenstorm
Summary: Thorin is on a quest to meet his kin in the shire. An unfortunate run-in with the elves of Mirkwood sends him into a tangled web of complicated plots, old grudges, betrayal, and lust. Choosing to help a most hated enemy could land him executed or with a dragon slayer by his side when he heads to reclaim Erebor. But this dragon slayer isn't what he appears to be either.
1. Prologue

Most have heard of the great kingdoms built by the people of Middle Earth. They have heard the songs that come from the halls of Gondor and Rohan, pride of the kingdoms of men. They have heard the stories of the shining towers of Imladris and Caras Galadhon, the elven cities that lie behind thick forest hidden from the eyes of man and orc. The tales are told in taverns of the great dwarf city Erabor and the great dragon Smaug; and of the great Mines of Moria and the goblin siege. There is, however, no mention in the great stories of Middle Earth of a small kingdom located somewhere between Mirkwood and The Misty Mountains.

It was called The Cross Roads, for it held the only smooth path through the mountains for 100 miles. Men, elves and even dwarves once used the pass to travel across the great cliffs safely. They would often stop in the city and trade with the locals and stay for spirits and the comforts of an inn; many even stayed in the city, giving it a variety of inhabitants.

This was long ago. Long before the Greenwood became known as Mirkwood; and before the fall of Erebor and the claiming of the Mines by orcs and goblins. It was long before the defeat of Sauron and his armies at Dagorlad and before the fall of Isildur.

When the Dark Years fell upon the land travel and trade ceased in The Cross Roads for the races chose to stay with their loved ones and build up reserves and train their armies for the upcoming battle. The Cross Roads became cut off from any kingdom and became a world of its own. The dwarves slowly left and went to help their kin in the kingdoms of Moria and Erabor. While some of the elves stayed, most fled back to their birth lands and prepared to sale across the seas to the Undying Lands.

The few elves that remained with men built high walls around the city, blocking them off from both the forest and the mountains. The residents kept to themselves, although, they stayed friendly with the elves that resided in the Greenwood. Trade was limited to a gate located in the center of the wall that faced the forest that was guarded by warriors.

As time passed, the people of The Cross Roads began to change. The elves and men bred with each other, creating a bastard race of mixed breeds. The elves turned their noses up at their new half-siblings and the world of men refused to accept them for they were too much like elves. The people of The Cross Roads kept to themselves and did as little trading with their elven neighbors as they could get away with.

While the other races thought them inferior, the people of the city thought they were better than both elves and men. They had the strengths of both and none of the weaknesses. They had the sturdiness of men with the long life and immunities of elves. While they were not immortal, they could easily outlive any man or dwarf that passed their way.

The outside world all but forgot about The Cross Roads as the city built and thrived under the shadows of Greenwood and the Misty Mountains. A half-elf that was born in the city took over the city and declared himself King of The Cross Roads and led the new race of people to a prosperous future. For 200 years the new race lived alongside the pure races of Middle Earth yet was never part of them.

The day the skies on the other side of Greenwood were darkening with the smoke of a great dragon and the great dwarf kingdom of Erebor was being lost to the world, the people of The Cross Roads could not have been happier. They had no knowledge of the plight of the dwarves or of the aid their elven neighbors had refused them, for this day their king had been given heirs to his throne; and not just one, but twins; a boy and a girl to keep his line alive. The king was never so proud in his life. The shrieks of the dragon echoed across the land but they could not be heard over the cheers of the people of The Cross Roads.

The twins grew strong and made their father proud. The boy was named after himself, Annodred and the girl was named after a great elven princess, Lothriel. They were skilled in the arts of combat at a very young age, as it was The Cross Roads custom. Ever sense the Dark Years they kept their youth trained and ready for battle at a moment's notice for one never knew when the kingdoms of elves or men would decide to rid the world of the mixed bloods.

Lothriel was just as skilled with a blade and bow as her brother. The king felt women were their greatest advantage, an attacking army would never expect the greatest danger in a town to be their women. The women of The Cross Roads were a deadly force. It is said that some were even more skilled than the men.

One fall day during the harvest, a bone chilling shriek filled the air. The residents of The Cross Roads looked to the sky to see a great black drake flying down from the Misty Mountains. He was on his way to challenge Smaug for the rights to the kingdom of Erebor. He set the fields alight with his fierce flame and sent the people running to the safety of the city walls.

The dragon, seeing a chance for an easy meal on his way to his battle, followed the villagers back to the city. The king's army led a brilliant resistance but the dragon proved to be more than they could handle. The army was about to run to shelter of the city walls and cower as the flames engulfed them when an armor clad warrior burst from the gates of the city wall.

They were mounted on a great black draft horse that was often used to pull the plows in the spring. They raised their bow high above their head and shot at the dragon as they circled around the great beast's legs. The dragon roared and shrieked in pain as the arrows pierced the flesh around his face. The warrior reached for the blades that were across their back and sliced at the dragon's legs, bringing the great beast down. The army cheered and, led by Prince Annodred, slayed the great beast and brought safety back to their homeland.

When the warriors returned to the hall of the king, the mystery warrior was asked to remove their helm. With much reluctance, they did to reveal the princess. The king could not have been more proud of his children that day. Word traveled far and wide that The Cross Roads held a warrior that could slay a dragon and they began calling it The Dragon Warrior. Word stayed quiet that it was the princess who had been the great warrior.

Lothriel was given a section of the army for her to lead alongside her brother and her name became changed to Fang for the piece of dragon's tooth she wore around her neck. Her armor and shield were crafted out of the scales of the great black drake and she adopted the sir name Dragonshield.

Fang Dragonshield became known far and wide as the greatest warrior the realm had to offer. The great Dragon Warrior became feared by the elven community that resided in Greenwood; they feared that if a battle were to break out, The Warrior would be able to eliminate them all.

King Thranduil beseeched the king of The Cross Roads to consider a marriage between his son Prince Legolas and Lothriel in hopes that the marriage would prevent any future battles between the two kingdoms. The king spoke to his daughter, whom had no interest in marriage at all, and came to the decision that if Legolas could defeat The Dragon Warrior in battle, he could have his daughter's hand in marriage.

And that is where our story begins….


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The elf prince wiped the blood from his lip as he stared at the armored figure in front of him. This was the fourth time he had taken that blasted shield to the face. Though The Warrior was armored head to foot, he could feel them smirking at him from under the helm. Legolas circled, trying to find a weak spot but the warrior turned with him, never taking his eyes off of his pray.

"Shame your daughter couldn't be here," his father's voice carried over the crowd, "you would think she would want to witness the battle, being that it is about her."

King Annondred chuckled, "Lothriel has never been one to enjoy the antics of men. She prefers to stay in her room than to sit and listen to the clashing of swords on shields."

He turned and gave his son a wink as the warrior lunged for the elf prince knocking him off balance. The sword flew from his hands and The Dragon Warrior was on him with a jagged dagger to his throat. Legolas reached for the great horns on The Warrior's head to try and throw him off, but The Warrior dodged and slammed the prince back to the ground drawing blood from his throat as a warning to stay still.

"ENOUGH!" King Thranduil's boomed as he walked down to the arena and lifted his son off the ground. The Warrior stepped back and sheathed the dagger and put his shield on his back.

"Very well, Annodred," the old king bowed his head and forcefully shoved his son to the city's entrance.

He smiled as the elf king and his son left the walls of the city and turned to his son, "Shall we locate your sister and find out her feelings about the fight."

Prince Annodred could not help but laugh as the pair walked down to the arena.

"You fought well Oh Great Dragon Warrior," the prince said with a teasing smile on his face. The princess removed her helmet and stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"He did not stand a chance!" The king said proudly as he embraced his only daughter and handed her sword and dagger to the weapon smith.

"I feared he would have gotten the helmet off there for a moment," she said as she caught her breath and wiped the sweat from her brow, "I don't know if keeping the dragon's horns was the best idea; gives them leverage to remove it."

"You worry too much daughter!" The king said as he turned towards the great hall, "the horns add to the look and to the legend!"

The princess shook her head and followed her father and brother into the hall.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Valar help me," King Thranduil sighed as they crossed the into the forest, "Of all the son's in the world, I was given the one who cannot fight properly."

Legolas hung his head in shame as the forest closed in on him. It was not that he could not fight properly; in fact, he was quite skilled with a bow, he could even wield a sword as well as the next elven warrior. The Dragon Warrior just had something else. Legolas let his mind wander back to the fight. The Warrior had been quick and light on his feet. There had been some blows that Legolas had not seen until they had made contact with his body. Yet, despite the strength and skill, The Dragon Warrior was small. He was taller than some men he had seen but shorter than Legolas.

"*_Diheno nin_," he said after a long silence as they entered the great palace of the elves, "I did not mean to shame you father."

The king scoffed, "No, you never do. But, one day, you will understand what it means to rule; to put your people and your kingdom ahead of yourself."

The windows of the palace had grown dark. A shadow was growing in the forest, "You must think of your people."

Legolas had been thinking of his people. He had not lost the fight on purpose; The Dragon Warrior had just been better. The prince knew his father hoped for an alliance between the people of Greenwood and the people of The Cross Roads.

As the shadow in the wood grew bigger the more the elves feared stepping outside of their homes; they had even begun calling their home Mirkwood. Their beloved forest was changing. Strange creatures had been seen in the trees and on the forest floor; beasts that looked like spiders but were the size of the large wolves that were often seen hunting between the trees. A cold chill had weaved between the trees and, at night, even made its way through the walls of the elven halls.

King Thranduil sat in his throne in the great elven hall and looked at his son. His face was battered from the shield and the cut on his throat was a fierce red against his pale skin. He knew he had been harsh on his boy, but it had been so long since his people had hope. Legolas was everything he could have hoped for in a son. He was tall and strong and looked much like his mother. Thranduil made a mental note to seek forgiveness from his son when they were able to talk again; but for now they had things to attend to.

The great doors opened and four guards walked in with a being between them. The creature was shorter than the elves surrounding it but its identity was still a mystery to the king and his son for there was a large leather sack shielding the face of the captive from them. The great stone doors shut behind the company and the sound echoed off the walls of the large empty hall.

"We found THIS roaming near the borders of our land near the walls of The Cross Roads," one of the guards said as they shoved the creature forward. It stumbled and fell forward, its knees making contact with the stone floor with a loud and painful thud.

"Why is a creature found near the walls of The Cross Roads a problem of ours?" Prince Legolas asked his father curiously.

"Your forgiveness my prince," one of the guards stepped forward and placed his hand on the creature's head, "but we felt you might be interested in this one."

King Thranduil gave motion for the guard to remove the sack from the creature.

"Thorin Oakenshield," King Thranduil stood from his throne and sneered at the dwarf in front of him, "what is a dwarf doing in elven land?"

*_Forgive me_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thorin stared angrily at the elves in front of him. He had not been on elven land when he had been captured; he had been trying to find a way around the great walled city. It was said long ago there was a smooth path through the rugged terrain of The Misty Mountains, but it appeared they had walled that up as well. He had been on his way back around the walls when the elves had ambushed him.

"I was not on your land," the dwarf spat out as he struggled with his bonds. This was quite the set back. He was to meet his men in a place called The Shire in a little over a month, if he didn't show up their mission would be lost.

"I find this hard to be true," Thranduil stepped down from his throne and approached the dwarf, "If you were not on our land, the guard would not have captured you."

Thorin struggled to keep the snarl from his lips as the elf circled him. He knew damn well his warriors were not that honorable. A quick glance towards the window told him the sun was setting. The low light lit the room in a pale orange glow and stung Thorin's eyes as he tried to keep his eyes on the elf. He did not like the idea of the bastard being behind him. He tried to stand but his knees ached and forced him to stay kneeled before the elf.

"What were you doing on our land?" Thranduil asked simply. He had not seen the dwarf prince since the fall of Erebor; which was a most regrettable event.

"I was not on your land," Thorin repeated through gritted teeth. And people said dwarves were the stubborn ones…

"Fine," Thranduil waved his hand in dismissal and turned from him, "behead him and be done with it."

Panic filled Thorin as the guards pulled him towards the door. He could not die, not here; not when so much was resting on him.

Legolas saw the fear in the dwarves eyes, "Father, wait."

The prince stepped forward to stand next to his father, "I do believe our dwarf is telling the truth."

In a few quick strides he closed the distance between himself and Thorin and kneeled before him, "Let me rephrase my father's question. What were you doing so close to elven land?"

Thorin took a deep breath. It was nice to see someone in the room had the brains to realize he was telling the truth. He weighed his options. He could tell the elf the truth and risk them holding him longer or going after the treasure in the depths of Erebor for themselves; or he could not tell them and risk them killing him. Neither option looked good.

"I am on my way to a far land to meet with some of my kin. I do not see what interest elves have in the gathering of dwarves." He said finally.

Thranduil made a very rude noise and sat back on his throne, "Vile little gathering. I hope you all have the manners to bathe before you enter whatever dwelling you are gathering in."

Thorin knew very well what Thranduil's opinion of dwarves was, he thought them to be dirty and inferior to the elves. Legolas turned to join his father as the guard cut the ropes that held Thorin's wrists together.

Thorin rubbed the burns on his wrists and stood. His knees ached but he didn't think they were broken. His body was sore from being pushed through the trees and down the great stone halls. He nodded to the elf prince and headed for the hall door.

"It's a shame about the dragon slayer though," Thranduil said as he stared out the window, "I am sure The Cross Road's army will be on their way to claim the treasure of Erebor any day now."

Thorin froze and turned to face the king, "What dragon slayer?"

Legolas watched a sly smile form on his father's lips. 'What is he up to?'

The king rose from his throne and walked towards the dwarf. He bore a face of sorrow and of pity, but Legolas knew it was just an act. His father was baiting the dwarf; but for what purpose?

"Don't tell me you have never heard of The Dragon Warrior?" Thranduil said, feigning surprise. He watched the emotions play across the dwarf's face as he tried to recall the name. At last the dwarf shook his head and Thranduil knew he had the dwarf where he wanted him.

"Why The Dragon Warrior is said to be the best fighter among elves and men. Slayed a dragon once and bears its hide as a shield." The king laid his hand on the dwarf's shoulder and walked out of the stone hall into the entry way. The sun had set and the stars lit up the small hallway; the pillars casted shadows across the king's face, making it difficult for Thorin to read his expression.

"Why should I care about the warriors of men and elves?" Thorin asked as he followed the Elvenking into the corridor. The thought of a dragon slayer greatly concerned and intrigued him. Why had the elf king brought up Erebor? He had said nothing of the great mountain fortress.

"If the people of The Cross Roads were to get to your long lost treasure before you," The king gave a sad sigh, "your home would be lost to you. Do you really think those disgusting half breeds would give up such a horde easily?"

Legolas frowned at his father's words as they echoed through the elven halls. Thranduil stood with his back to him, but he was able to see the emotions play across the dwarf's face. He knew Thorin would not be foolish enough to go face down the dragon to go claim his long lost homeland; but he also knew the thought of someone else claiming it concerned him.

"Why do you tell me of this?" Thorin asked. He had spoken to no one of his quest to claim the mountain; and yet the elf before him seemed to almost be helping him.

"Because I think we can help each other," Thranduil gestured back to the throne room and walked away from the dwarf. He let no emotion play across his face as his son looked at him inquisitively. Thorin followed him back into the throne room just before the doors shut behind him once more.

"What help do I need from an elf?" Thorin said slowly. He was not going to give the elf more information that needed, but he wanted to know what the elf knew.

Thranduil gave Thorin a sad smile, "While you and I both know you have no hope in reclaiming the mountain, I know the thought of others attempting to do so deeply disturbs you and your people."

Thorin relaxed a little. The elf seemed to still be in the dark of the purpose of the gathering of dwarves and Thorin swore to himself to keep it this way.

"You see, if my son wins the heart of their princess, I have partial control of The Dragon Warrior. " The king's eyes bore into the dwarf as he said this. Finally Legolas understood.

"What does your son's love life have to do with me?" Thorin ask cautiously. He did not like the smile that had appeared on the king's face.

"The problem is, the princess will only marry someone who can defeat The Warrior in combat and my son seems incapable of doing this." Legolas let his head drop in shame as his father brought up his inadequacies in front of the dwarf. "I think you can help us with this."

"If you think I am going to train an elf you have another thing coming," Thorin sputtered.

"Oh no," Thranduil laughed, "My son does not need training. He is a good, strong fighter. What we need is…inside information."

Thranduil watched the dwarf process what he was saying, "If you were to find out more about this warrior, find out his weaknesses, not only could you learn more about the person who poses a great threat to your legacy, but you could help me in making it so he stays under control."

Thorin processed what the king said. It seemed he had no choice but to accept the king's offer. He only hoped it would not make him late. "Very well."

"Great!" Thranduil said. Before Thorin could say another word, the king snapped his fingers and the guards were on him. The bound his hands roughly and threw the sack back over his head.

Thorin growled in rage as they drug him from the hall and the sound of the kings laughter rang in his ears.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sun shined through the windows of the stone bedroom. The rooms of the dwelling that housed the royal family of The Cross Roads had been crafted by dwarves long ago. The carvings on the wall were intricate and the stone work on the floor painted a picture of stars and planets. A woman sat at a simple mirror and table running a brush through her short brown hair when there was a knock at the door.

"May I come in sis?" Annodred stood at the door smirking at his sister, "The King of Mirkwood and his son request an audience with the royal family and the prince wishes Princess Lothriel to join him for a pleasant stroll."

The princess rolled her eyes, "Does she have to? How about we send someone else, like The Warrior?"

The thought of Legolas of Mirkwood going on a walk with The Dragon Warrior greatly entertained her. She could not deny that the elf was good looking, but all elves were good looking; it was in their blood. She just held no interest in marriage. She knew the day she accepted someone as her husband she would have to lay down her sword and the name Dragonshield behind her and she was not ready to do that.

"Come on, sis." Her brother walked out of the room to let her change into clothes more suitable for a princess. While it would have amused her to go on a walk with the prince in her sparing clothes, she did not think the prince would find it as amusing. She replaced the tattered leather pants and torn white tunic with a simple red dress. She looked in the mirror to make sure she had gotten all the dirt off of her face and that her hair laid flat on her shoulders.

"My daughter will be down soon," she heard her father say as she neared the entry way to their home, "What brings you back to our city this fine morning? Surely the prince could have come on his own to request a walk with Lothriel."

She slipped into the room to stand next to her brother. He winked at her to reassure her that her lateness would not be drawn attention to. She smiled up at him; her brother was handsome with long brown hair that he kept pulled back from his face and he was well dressed in the proper garments of an elf prince. If it wasn't for King Thranduil only having a son, she was sure it would be her brother in this situation, not her.

"You are quite right," Thranduil said as they walked out into the sun light, "there is another reason I have crossed the gates that border our lands."

He gestured to a small group of guards that were positioned by the gate. Lothriel stared at them as she tried to get a better look at what was behind the wall of bodies. Something moved behind them as though it was struggling with restraints and trying to get away.

"What is this Thranduil?" her father asked as guards of their own surrounded them, ready to protect the royal family if the small group of guards attacked.

"It is not threat, Annodred," Thranduil said with a smile, "But a gift."

The guard parted to reveal a bound being with a sack over its head. One of the guards reached forward and removed the sack to reveal a dark haired dwarf. Lothriel stared at him curiously. What a strange gift for the elf to offer her father.

"I do not understand," her brother said, voicing her curiosity, "How is a dwarf a gift? And a gift in exchange for what?"

Thranduil bowed deeply, "Dwarves are accomplished blacksmiths. He could make you fine weapons or make beautiful pieces of metal for your daughter to wear; maybe even a crown for her to wear on her wedding day."

Prince Annodred laughed, "Ah, but your son lost. Won't be a wedding day, now will there."

Lothriel had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing at her brother. It was obvious the statement had made the elf king angry. She never understood why the truth could cause so much anger in a being.

"Yes, I suppose he did," the elf said as he stood up straight, "That brings me to the other reason I am here."

"I told you there was a catch," the prince whispered in his sister's ear.

"I exchange you this dwarf," Thranduil said gesturing to the bound dwarf, "master craftsman and blacksmith and in return I request my son get a rematch against The Great Dragon Warrior."

The king looked at his daughter, "What do you think Lothriel? The choice, in the end, is yours."

Lothriel looked from her father to the elf king. If her father wanted her to make a certain choice, his face did not betray it; while the look on the elf told her exactly what choice he wanted made. She glanced at Legolas, whose face was stoic and distant, he looked as though he would rather be anywhere than standing in the middle of her city with his father bargaining for a rematch. She then glanced at the dwarf. His face was full of rage and hate as he watched the elves move about him.

"What happens to the dwarf if I were to say no?" she asked curiously.

Her brother scoffed, "Are you kidding me? They are elves. They will probably just kill the poor bastard and be done with it."

The look on Legolas's face told her what she needed to know: her brother spoke the truth. If she denied Legolas his rematch, the dwarf would be killed.

"Oh very well," she said as she threw her hands into the air and rolled her eyes so the elf king could see, "You shall have your rematch, though I don't see what difference it will make."

Thorin remained silent through the whole ordeal. He bit his tongue as the elves roughly shoved him about towards the city walls. He stayed calm while they talked about him as though he was not there. And he breathed through his anger as the elf king traded him to the neighboring king. The sooner this was over with the better it would be.

The prince stepped forward with three guards of his own and led them to the area that was to be his home until he was able to get enough information on The Dragon Warrior to keep the elf king happy.

"We don't usually keep slaves," the prince said as he cut Thorin's bonds, "and I don't think my father plans to change that now. You will work here, but we will find a suitable home for you when the elves leave. "

The young prince surprised him. He stayed near the work station and watched the dwarf look at the hammers and kilns that filled the small stone building. A choked laugh made Thorin turn and look at him.

"Sorry, I was not laughing at you," the prince said with a grin.

"Who were you laughing at if you don't mind me asking," Thorin said as he stepped out from under the awning that covered the entrance to the kiln. He looked in the same direction as the prince and saw Legolas with the princess.

"He doesn't give up does he?" the prince ran his hand through his hair and gave a small smile to Thorin, "I would almost feel sorry for the elf if his father did not push so hard."

Thorin could not help but laugh with the prince as they watched Legolas try to entertain a very uninterested Lothriel.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Legolas and Lothriel sat on a small patch of grass near the arena. The stone felt good against her skin as she listened to the prince's tales of the spiders that have been found in the forest. She did not like spiders, and she really did not like the idea of giant spiders.

"What is your father going to do about them?" she asked as she pulled up a blade of grass and balled it up between her fingers.

Legolas ran his fingers through his hair and a stared at the sun as it began to set below the tree line. "I am not sure in all honesty. It is like nothing I have ever seen. My father is friends with the great Lord Elrond and I am sure he would come to our aid if we requested it."

"Has your father asked for help from Rivendell?" She could not help but ache for him. The forest was his home. She did not know if she could bare her home being overrun by unknown creatures. It broke her heart to see the elf prince in such turmoil.

"No. He has not. He feels…" his words were cut off by the sounds of snickering. Lothriel lifted her head to see her brother and the dwarf looking in their direction. She looked around until she found a loose bit of stone from the wall and chucked it at her brother. A cry of pain and a thud was all she needed to feel better.

"*_Ci orch 'waur_ Annodred!" She shouted as her brother doubled over in laughter. She glared at the dwarf and stormed away.

Annodred was still laughing when Legolas approached him. He managed to control it enough to speak to the elf, "I am truly sorry for interrupting your time with my sister."

Legolas shook his head as the man in front of him composed himself, "Do you enjoy making my life difficult?"

"I fear, my friend, you did that yourself the day you and your father decided my sister was who you were to marry."

Legolas could not argue with that. The princess was indeed a handful; and it was not just the issue with The Warrior, it was her just being who she was. He could not help but wonder if all Cross Roadian women were this difficult. Annodred placed his hand on the elf's shoulder as though he understood his thoughts.

"Trust me when I say, these walls hold some of the feistiest women this side of The Misty Mountains," Annodred grinned at the elf, "Makes a good time at night. Makes your life hell during the day."

Annodred laughed at the expression on Legolas's face. The elf was always too formal for his tastes; any mention of anything that was not dinner table conversation and he closed up like a cave during an avalanche. He shook his head as the elf walked away to join his father on the trip back to the woods.

"He is worse than temple priests," Annodred said as he rejoined Thorin inside the small hut, "I am afraid I must excuse myself to show our esteemed guests out. Randell should be showing up here soon. He is the head blacksmith around here."

Thorin laughed as the prince rolled his eyes before following Legolas to the front of the city.

It was not long before an old man entered the building. He looked as though he had once been tall, but his back was bent and made him slightly shorter than Thorin. The old man smiled and reached out an age spotted hand for Thorin to shake.

"You must be the dwarf," he said as started to put the fires out in the kiln, "I am Randell; I suppose that means I am who you report to during your stay here."

Thorin bowed his head to the old man and helped him clean up the mess in the building. They had just about had everything straightened when he heard the old man curse under his breath. Thorin turned to see a person cover from head to foot in black armor. Their helm had curves horns on the top that appeared to make him taller. Around his neck was a pendant that looked like a tooth from something. The warrior set their sword down on the bench in the front and waited from Randell to approach him.

"What can I do for ya Fang?" The old man asked as he lifted the sword up and accessed it, "I am afraid you showed up as we were getting ready to head home for the night. Think this can wait till tomorrow?"

The warrior bowed his head and took the sword back from Randell and left just as quickly as he had appeared.

"Who was that?" Thorin asked as he wiped his hands on an old rag and followed the old man out of the hut.

"Who was that?! You really are not from around here are ya boy," the old man laughed, "That was Fang Dragonshield. The Great Dragon Warrior."

*_You dirty orc_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Randell and Thorin walked to the front of the city in silence. Thorin kept thinking back to the warrior that stood at the front of the small blacksmith hut. He did not seem to be much taller than himself, but there was something about him that made him look like a giant. His armor seemed to shine in the low light and his helm made him look monstrous. What a strange helm.

"I wonder, if you could answer a question of mine," Thorin said finally as the prince came into view. He was seeing off the group of elves. Thorin tried to keep a smile off his face as he watch Prince Annodred over exaggerate his bow and receive a smack on the back of the head from his father as he stood back up.

"If the answer is one I can give, I will answer it to the best of my ability," Randell said as they stopped and waited for the elves to disappear from view.

"Why was Dragonshield in his full armor? It can't be very comfortable." The plate looked heavy and warm in the day's heat. It was not often that you saw a man walk down a city street in full plate.

"That is how he always looks," Randell said with a shrug, "They say he was badly injured during the battle with the dragon and his helm and armor cover the scars from the dragon's flame. You would have to ask the prince; he and The Warrior are good friends, have been for a long time now."

Thorin knew he would have to befriend the prince to get the information he needed. This did not seem like a difficult chore, the man seemed friendly enough.

When the elves crossed the gate, Prince Annodred turned and smiled at Thorin, "It seems you have gone from a prisoner of the elves to the guest of a king."

Thorin looked at the man curiously, "How is this?"

"You have been invited to my father's table for dinner, esteemed Thorin Oakenshield." The prince tried not to laugh at the look of shock on the dwarf's face, "Oh yes. We know who you are. The elves revealed it to us before they took their leave."

Randell stared at Thorin in shock, "My dear Lord, had I of known…I..," the man's words faded off in to sputters as he bowed low before the dwarf.

"Your reputation precedes you," the king stepped forward and gestured to the great stone building behind him, "My son has some duties he needs to attend to, but my daughter shall show you to your quarters."

"Good King, your generosity is overwhelming, but I do not wish to darken your home with my presence," Thorin said as he bowed his head before the king.

"Darken my home?" the king said in shock, "See here, I will not have a dwarf lord living like a common criminal. Forgive me, but I am not elf and you will be treated as a guest of my house."

With that the prince and the king turned and walked into the house, leaving Thorin alone with the princess.

It was the first time Lothriel had actually looked at the dwarf. He was tall for a dwarf, but still a few inches shorter than her. His dark hair was long and wild, framing his face with two small braids. He had bright blue eyes and a rough face that betrayed a man who had spent many years on the road.

"If you will follow me, my lord, I will lead you to your room and you can wash up." She bowed her head and turned away from Thorin to head into the great stone building.

The dwelling was no caverns of dwarves or great palace of the elves, but Thorin could acknowledge the beauty of it. He could see the art work of his people in the intricate carvings that covered the walls and pillars. The setting sun lit of the hall making the painted stone shine. Thorin let his eyes wander as the princess led him through her home. She stopped suddenly in front of a great wooden door causing Thorin to almost run into her.

"This is where you will be staying my lord," Lothriel as she opened the door and turned to face Thorin.

"You do not have to call me 'lord' my lady. I am but a dwarf," Thorin said as he stepped into the room and looked around. The bed looked inviting and he saw that a bath of hot water was already waiting for him.

"Are you not Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain?" Lothriel asked simply.

"Well, yes." Thorin turned back and studied her. Her face held only an expression of mild curiosity as she waited for him to continue, "But a king without a kingdom is no king. I am no lord, your highness."

"A mountain is just rock and stone," Lothriel said as she bowed her head, "My lord."

As the door shut behind him, Thorin thought about the princess's words. They were wiser than what he would have expected from a princess that lived on the edge of an elven kingdom.

He stripped off his clothes and laid them in a pile. He was not terribly careful with them; the elves had taken his furs and his traveling clothes and had clothed him in rags made of an itchy brown materiel. He slipped into the hot water and sighed in relief as the heat relaxed his aching muscles and soothed the bruises and scrapes that covered his battered body. A bar of soap had been set out for him, it smelled of the forest; and while he had experienced enough of the forest for one dwarf, he welcomed the feel of clean skin. He ran the soap through his hair until the mats were gone and his hair fell neatly passed his shoulders. He stayed in the bath, enjoying the warmth, until the water had all but gone cold.

As he stepped from the water, he noted a towel had also been left for him, along with a clean pair of clothes. He dried off his head and body and wrapped the towel snuggly around his waist as he walked over to see the clothes that had been laid out of the bed. The shirt was black and felt as though it was made of silk; the pants were an equally dark color. He dressed and redid the braids in his hair. The material felt strange on his skin, these were not the usual garments of his people; he was used to the wool and furs that were worn down in the mines and in the underground caves.

A guard met him in the hall and with a bow led Thorin to the dinner hall. As he neared, the sound of laughter and jest met his ears. The guard stopped before a large set of wooden doors and bowed once more to the dwarf. Thorin bowed his head in return and pushed the heavy doors open revealing an extravagant dining hall.

"Thorin!" the prince's voice carried over the music, "come, sit."

Thorin could not help but smile as the prince gestured to the chair next to him and began filling the plate with chicken, ham, cheese, and grapes. The smells coming from the table were enticing as he took his seat and took a drink from the goblet of wine that was set in front of him.

The food was the best Thorin had tasted, or so it seemed since he had been living on the leftovers of the elves like a dog. The music was strange to him. People danced around playing strange horns and beating on drums as the family ate.

"Better than an elf dungeon, eh?" the prince said cheerfully as Thorin took a bite of chicken. Thorin swallowed his food and laughed.

"Oh, aye," he could think of many things better than an elf dungeon, but he could not think of a better alternative than a warm bath and a good meal. Thorin turned his attention to the king, who looked upset about something as he stared at the empty chair across from the prince.

"Don't mind my father," Prince Annodred said as he looked in the same direction, "my sister is late for dinner. Again."

Thorin nodded his head in understanding and went back to the food in front of him. The meal reminded him much of the meals in the halls of Erebor; there was much laughter and many stories were told. An argument carried from the other end of the table over the voices of those around him.

"Oh please," a gruff voice boasted, "The Dragon Warrior is worth at least one hundred soldiers of Gondor!"

The room went silent as the dinner guests focused on the men at the other end of the table. As the noise died down the men looked around, flustered as they realized they were the center of attention at the moment. Their argument did not hold the room's attention very long; after a few moments the people were back to laughing and eating.

Thorin turned to the prince, "Tell me about this Dragon Warrior."

The prince puffed out his chest as he wiped his mouth on the rag in front of him, "You have asked the right person for information on him. I am somewhat of an expert, I guess you could say."

Thorin emptied his goblet of wine and settled into hear the prince's tale. Just as Annodred opened his mouth to speak, the doors of the hall opened.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Presenting: Princess Lothriel," the guard said as he moved aside to let the princess enter the room. Thorin was not sure if it was the wine or the lack of a decent night sleep, but he could suddenly understand why the elf prince tried so hard. She had replaced her simple red dress with a beautiful violet gown with golden embroidery on the bodice. Her hair shown in the low light as it brushed her shoulders. As she neared the table, the men stood up and waited for her to take her seat.

"Is it possible for you to arrive at the beginning of the meal, my daughter?" the king asked as she sipped her wine.

"Forgive me, Father. Fang requested an audience with me." She said simply, smirking at her brother. Annodred smiled at his sister before turning his attention back to Thorin.

"Where were we," he said as he tried to remember where the conversation had left off, "oh right you had asked me about The Dragon Warrior."

"Yes, yes I had," Thorin said, still watching Lothriel, "Excuse me, my lady, but did you say you had an audience with The Dragon Warrior."

"The Dragon Warrior holds a particular importance to my sister," Annodred said as he exchanged a look with his sister that Thorin could not define. "Anyway, The Dragon Warrior is the only fighter, that we know of, that has fought a dragon and lived to talk about it. He rides a fierce black stallion and you can hear his battle cry over the clattering of swords and braking of shields."

"And his helmet, does he ever take it off?" Thorin noticed their conversation had gotten the attention of the other dinner guests.

"No one, other than the men in the barracks has seen him without the mighty Dragon Helm; it as much a part of him as the heart that beats in his chest. To remove it, why no one has ever dared such a thing," Lothriel said, interrupting her brother,

"Thank you sis," Annodred said through gritted teeth, "I believe this is MY story."

Thorin processed what the princess had said. It was not much to go on, but it may be enough to pacify the elf king and have Thorin on his way.

"Well then, continue your story," Lothriel said as she stood, "after all, what do I really know about legendary warriors. Good night Father. Thorin."

Lothriel stomped down the hallway to her room. Did her brother seriously think he knew more about The Dragon Warrior than she did? She WAS The Dragon Warrior! She slammed her fist on the wooden door of her room and sighed angrily. She wished there was a way to put her brother in his place. To show him he didn't know EVERYTHING about The Dragon Warrior. That was it.

Lothriel quickly rushed into her room and stripped off her dress. She opened the trunk that sat at the foot of her bed and pulled out a set of armor made of black dragon scales. She smiled to herself as she put the armor on and placed the helmet over her head. She could not wait to see the look on her brother's face when The Dragon Warrior confronted him in the middle of the dining hall. After she was satisfied with her appearance she rushed back down the corridor.

"Do you think there is any way to beat The Warrior?" Thorin asked cautiously as the prince finished his story. He had not told him anything particularly useful, but he would pass the information on to the elf king just the same.

"Any warrior can be beaten," Annodred laughed, "How you beat Fang, I could not te-." The prince was cut off but a sword hitting his shoulder. His eyes followed the blade up to a fierce warrior in black armor and a horned helm. Thorin shoved his chair back from the table prepared to help the prince in any way he could. The room fell silent and watched the spectacle before them.

"Do you really wish to fight me?" Annodred asked as he stood from the table, "We can. But I feel as though my sister is going to regret this choice of yours."

Lothriel stared at her brother through the helm. She did not want to fight him, just scare him a little. She tightened her grip on her sword she lunged at her brother, barely missing the side of his head. She laughed silently to herself at the panic in his eyes.

"THIS HAS GONE FAR ENOUGH!" the king stood from his chair and walked over to the pair, "Fang, back to your quarters until you are summoned. I will speak with you later."

The princess closed her eyes. She had forgotten her father was still at the table in her rush to put a little fear in her brother. She nodded to the king and turned on her heal to leave the room. She did not remove the helmet till she reached her bedroom. She then took it off and threw it against the far wall before sitting on her bed.

Her door burst open causing her to jump.

"What were you thinking?!" Her father demanded as he stepped into the room, "What on this good earth possessed you to come down and make a fool out of yourself."

Lothriel hung her head in shame, "I am sorry, Father. Annodred just made me so angry."

The king sat down on the bed next to his daughter. He knew she did not mean any harm by it; his children had pulled stunts like this in the past. Any other night, he would not have said anything; but they had a guest this night.

"I really am sorry. I didn't think." Lothriel said at her father's silence.

"I know you didn't. But it can't happen again. We do not need the world thinking The Dragon Warrior will betray our house." He stood up and kissed the top of Lothriel's head and left the room.

Down in the dining hall, the mood was completely different.

"What was that about?" Thorin said as the prince and he headed out the doors of the hall.

Annodred carefully considered his answer, "The Dragon Warrior has a loyalty to my sister that is unrivaled. I suppose I insulted her by not letting her help me tell the story."

Thorin recalled the look of embarrassment and anger on the princess's face when her brother scolded her for interrupting, "She was pretty upset."

"Women. Ever a mystery," Annodred clapped Thorin on the back as they reached the end of the corridor, "And speaking of, I have a few waiting for me to join them for a pint of ale and some ill-mannered entertainment."

Thorin shook his head and returned to his room. The bed looked more inviting than it had before dinner. He allowed himself to collapse onto the feather filled mattress and stared at the ceiling. He would rest until it was time to report to the elf kings messenger. He rolled onto his side and let sleep take him.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Thorin's dreams passed through his mind like a violent storm. He saw the faces of the elves; he saw the fire of the great dragon, Smaug. He saw her. He watched her watch him curiously from an archway made of white wood. The wind blew around him and upset her long white dress. Her hair was longer, but her face still held the same rebel look it had at the dinner table. She smiled at him and walked toward him. As he tried to reach for her she stepped around him and wrapped her arms around the elf prince. The elf held her close and ran his fingers through her hair and then led her back up to the archway. Thorin watched the two of them stare into each other's eyes, oblivious to the world around them.

The sky grew dark and the ground shook and cracked. Thorin looked up to the sky and saw him, Smaug. The dragon turned in the sky and headed right toward them. He tried to yell for the pair to run, but they were lost in each other. The elf leaned down to kiss the princess as the flames engulfed them.

"NO!" Thorin woke up in his room covered in sweat. The room was dark and empty except for him. Thorin quickly got up from his bed and pulled his boots on. He could not shake the images from his dream. His mind was lost in the thoughts of Smaug and of Lothriel and the elf prince. He was used to nightmares; he had them often since the fall of Erebor. He was not sure why this one shook him so.

As Thorin stepped outside of the home, the night greeted him like an old friend. The air was cool on his sweaty skin and blew the dream away as though it was a distant memory. He silently headed towards the gate of the city and slipped out without the guards noticing. He may not be an elf, but he could be silent when he had to be. He stayed close to the wall and examined the forest in front of him.

"Hey, dwarf." A voice finally said from the darkness. Thorin looked harder to see who was approaching him. It was the elf prince. He quietly moved through the trees toward Thorin and stopped near the edge of the forest.

"Since when are princes messengers?" Thorin said shortly. The elf prince was one of the last people he wanted to see this night.

"Don't you worry yourself about how my father does things, dwarf," the elf replied. Thorin heard the anger in his voice, "Now tell me what you know."

Thorin bit his tongue and told the elf all Anndred had told him. He told him about the helm, the stories, his friendship with the princess.

"This is not new information," he said after Thorin had finished his report, "my father knew all this already."

"Well maybe if your father had shared what he knew with me or what exactly he was looking for I would be able to provide you with better information." Thorin said as he tried to control his anger.

"Next time we meet try to have something useful," the elf said as he turned his back on Thorin, "I do not wish to report to my father with nothing a second time."

Thorin watched the elf disappear between the trees before he headed back through the gate. He had reached the stone stairs that led to the family's home when he heard the sound of rocks scraping together.

"Who's there?" he called out as he carefully looked around him. The night was silent.

"Thorin?" A figure stepped out of the dark towards him.

"Princess?"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lothriel hesitated as she stepped out of the stables. She had been brushing down her horse when she had her movement outside. She enjoyed coming out here when she could not sleep; the smell of hay and the light breathing of the horses always seemed to calm her down.

"I thought you had turned in," she said as she approached Thorin. The moon reflected in his blue eyes making him seem almost predator like. She pulled her cloak around her to block the chill and to form a shield between her and the dwarf in front of her. She did not think anyone but the guards would be out so she had not bothered to change out of her night gown.

"I could have said the same of you," Thorin watched the princess fidget with her cloak and look around nervously as though she was afraid someone would see them, "What are you doing out here alone anyway?"

His mind traveled back to the elf prince in the woods and suddenly everything made sense. Thorin chuckled to himself; the princess may be fighting hard in front of eyes that mattered, but it seemed she was getting along just fine with the elf prince to him.

"I..uh…" Lothriel hesitated, "I couldn't sleep."

"Do princesses often go wandering in the dark alone when they can't sleep?"

She sighed and motioned for him to walk with her. Thorin fell in beside her as she led them back to the house, "I had a lot on my mind and the cool air felt nice."

Thorin could understand that. After the dream he had woken from not that long ago, he could relate to wanting to get out and get lost in the velvet night. He fought the urge to ask her if there was someone in the darkness waiting to comfort her thoughts away.

"I am sorry about earlier," she said suddenly.

Thorin stopped suddenly and looked at her, "For?"

Lothriel leaned against the stone work and stared at the ground as she played with a chunk of her hair, "my behavior and the behavior of my friend."

"You mean The Dragon Warrior?" Thorin stood next to her and stared at the sky feigning disinterest.

Lothriel stood silent; she was unsure what else to say. The awkwardness stretched before them like a great battalion of soldiers and neither of them took the time to try to fight through it. The minutes felt like hours as she waited for him to break the silence.

"If it is not too forward of me to ask," Thorin finally said after what felt like a life time, "Why do you fight the elf so much?"

Thorin was not sure why he asked; it was not his business. Yet, the thought of her sneaking out to meet him in the middle of the night while she fought him so hard during the day made his blood boil. If she was not playing these games, he would not be in this situation.

"I would not expect you to understand," Lothriel stood up and continued to head into the house. Thorin surprised himself by reaching out to stop her.

"Try me."

She stared at the dwarf's hand on her arm. It was not painful, but firm enough to keep her from moving. It felt hot on skin that had been chilled by cold night air.

"I don't see why it is any of your concern," she spat out and jerked away from Thorin's touch before rushing into the house.

After a few moments Thorin entered the home and followed the hallway down to his room. He lay back on the bed and closed his eyes but his thoughts were plagued by the sight of fire scorching the skin of Lothriel's body. After a few hours of pathetic attempts to sleep he got up and walked over to the wash bin and splashed water on his face.

The sun had started to show over the ridge before he was finally able to fall into a dreamless sleep. It felt as though he had just closed his eyes when there was a knock on the door.

"My lord," the guard bowed low before him, "Prince Annodred bids you to join him in the arena."

Thorin blinked at the curious request but followed the guard out anyway. He found the prince sitting on the stone wall staring at the pair sparing in the giant circular pit. Thorin carefully sat next to the prince and waited for him to speak.

"If she isn't careful her ego will be her downfall," the prince said suddenly.

"Who, Your Highness?"

"My sister," Annodred pointed toward the pair in the pit and Thorin actually looked at them for the first time. The princess slashed and thrusted at a masked opponent with a large sword; she bobbed and weaved to avoid being sliced to ribbons. She was very good at what she did.

"Cross Roadian women are trained to fight very young," Annodred explained as the pair before them continued to spar with each other, "My sister has always taken pride in her skills with a sword and in archery. Maybe a little too much pride."

Thorin saw a smile creep up on to the prince's face as Lothriel knocked her opponent down and held her sword to their throat, "Or maybe not."

Annodred hopped off the wall and jogged over to his sister.

Lothriel grinned ear to ear as her brother pulled her into a hug. A good fight was just what she needed after the night she had had. Her sleep had been plagued with dreams of fire and of screaming.

Her smile soon disappeared when she saw Thorin walk up beside her brother. She did not like the way the dwarf had pried last night into her business; and the fact that he did not let the matter drop had only made her angrier.

"You seem to be getting better every day, Sis. Maybe one day you will be able to beat The Dragon Warrior himself," Annodred winked at his sister a she suppressed a giggle.

"Maybe," she said. "But he is one tough opponent. Unbeatable."

Thorin listened to the siblings bicker and tease each other as he watched the birds fly over the arena. He knew he had only been in The Cross Roads a night but it felt as though time was speeding past him.

"What do you think Thorin?" the prince's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What do I think about what?"

"Do you think the elf prince stands a chance again The Dragon Warrior?" Annodred asked with a grin.

Thorin thought for a moment before answering, "I think, if someone wants something bad enough, they are capable of many surprises."

"Well, do you think he wants my sister bad enough to win?" Annodred winked.

"I cannot believe you are having this conversation!" Lothriel put her hands on her hips and glared at her brother, "It is personal. And frankly, embarrassing."

"Forgive me sister," the prince laughed, "But, anyway, Thorin, what do you think?"

Thorin looked between the angry face of the princess and the smirking face of the prince. He was not sure why his opinion was needed; they obviously had formed them on their own. He opened to tell the prince it was none of his business.

"I think the prince wants to keep his kingdom safe, whether that includes the princess, I do not know," is what came out instead.

The prince snorted, "Quite the non-confrontational answer."

"I have not been part of the situation long enough to form an opinion."

"You are NOT part of the situation!" the princess said before she turned from the pair, "And I would appreciate it if my business stopped being the topic of conversation."

Thorin felt bad as he watched her storm off. He did not understand why she was so sensitive to the conversation, no harm had been done.

"Don't mind her, Thorin," Annodred said as he climbed from the arena, "She is just uptight because the elf king is coming back today."

Thorin froze midclimb on the wall. Was the elf king upset enough about the lack of information to come after him? Surely the visit was just a coincidence. It had to be.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

By the time Annodred and Thorin made it back to the house the elf king was already seated and speaking with Annodred's father. Both kings looked up as the doors shut behind the pair.

"I see The Cross Roads has a different way of treating vermin that we do," Thranduil sneered at Thorin. He looked over the dwarf in his new clothes; the black made his eyes stand out and made him look like the warrior the legends spoke of. The elf quickly looked away and faced the king once more, "It is better to squish them to encourage them."

"My dear Thranduil, Thorin is no more vermin than you or I," the king said sternly, "He is a guest in my home and is to be treated as such."

Thorin followed the prince to the table and sat down silently. He picked up bits and pieces of the conversation the kings were having. It sounded as though they were discussing of the duel between The Dragon Warrior and the elf prince.

"I say the princess should be present," Thandruil slammed his fist on the table. The look on the elf's face made it apparent that this was an old argument.

"I do not force my daughter to witness things she does not wish to witness," Annodred rolled his eyes at Thorin as the kings argued. The argument went back and forth about times and choice of weapons. The kings settled on a fight in 4 days' time with sword and shield. Bows, daggers, axes, and spears were to be left on the sidelines.

"Very well," the elf stood from the table, "The terms are agreeable."

Thorin jumped as the prince burst into loud laughter.

"Do you find something amusing, Prince Annodred?" the elf seethed.

"It wouldn't matter if you found the terms agreeable or not, your son would still lose."

The elf looked as though he was going to strike the prince. Thorin stood up and touched the dagger he kept at his waist. His movement made Thranduil glance at him.

"New body guard, Prince?" Thranduil asked venomously, "Better be careful who you befriend. You never know what words could be spoken in the dark."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Thorin snarled.

Thranduil gave an evil smile, "Everyone knows dwarves take care of themselves. They make a joke out of the words 'honor', 'bravery', and 'loyalty'"

It took everything in Thorin's power not to lunge at the elf. He held his silence and stared the elf king down, taking him apart bit by bit in his mind. He knew the elf was baiting him; trying to make him slip up so his true purpose was revealed and he was thrown out into the streets.

"How would you know, Good King?" Annodred spat the last words out as though they were poison on his lips, "Thorin is a legendary warrior; a great lord of dwarves; and a far better man than you or your son."

The elf stepped toward the prince, "This is no warrior. Dwarves hide in their mountains with their gold and their jewels; they care nothing for the problems outside of their rocks."

"My people are honorable and do their share in the world," Thorin said, "Name your place, elf, and I will show you who the real warrior is."

Thranduil laughed, "Fight you? Why not? Let's put you up against The Dragon Warrior while we are at it."

"That is a great idea Elvenking," a voice came from behind them suddenly. The old king stood up and walked toward the group of men.

"Surely you jest, good king," Thranduil sputtered, "he is no more worthy to face The Dragon Warrior then he is to clean my stables. What purpose does he have to fight? He would only humiliate himself further."

"I agree with my father," Annodred said with a very large grin, "And if he wins, you can go hide behind your trees for the rest of your time in this world."

The king shook his head, "If Thorin wins he is free to leave; no elf, nor Cross Roadian will stop him."

Thranduil's spine became ridged, "and the other terms?"

The king thought for a moment, "I really don't see the point in changing tradition now. If Thorin is as you say he is, you have nothing to worry about."

"Very well," Thranduil turned and left the room letting the doors slam behind him.

"It is settled then," the king said as he to prepared to take his leave, "tomorrow Thorin will fight The Dragon Warrior."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The doors to the elven hall burst open as the king entered the throne room. His rage was as wild as the wind that whipped his traveling cloak around. Legolas jumped at his father's approach and quickly set his book down and stood from the silver throne at the end of the hall.

"What happened, Father?" Thranduil shoved his son aside and sat down. Legolas slowly approached and sat down on the stairs that lead up to the throne, "Did the negotiations not go well?"

"Not go well?" Thranduil felt his rage boiling over, "Not go well?!"

"Father, what happened?" Legolas had never seen his father so angry.

"Your duel with The Dragon Warrior is set for four days from now," Thranduil said finally.

"Well that is good right? It will give me time to train and the dwarf time to get us information that will help us in our goal," he did not understand why his father was so angry. If anything, Legolas felt relieved the fight was in four days.

"The dwarf's fight is tomorrow," Thranduil said suddenly.

"What?!" Legolas leapt from the steps, "'The dwarf's fight'?"

Legolas stared at his father. He felt a rage build up inside him like nothing he had ever felt before. He paced back in forth in the throne room as his father watched him. He felt the king's eye boring into him as he thought of the problem set before him. If the dwarf won, he would get the princess's hand if he chose it and with that, all of the hopes of the elf kingdom would be crushed. Something didn't make sense to him: Why was the dwarf suddenly interested in the princess.

"Oh he isn't, "the king said when Legolas voiced his thoughts, "Kind Annodred and his son have set it up so he can win the ability to leave the kingdom to make it to his gathering of miscreants."

"So maybe he will just leave," Legolas raised his head in hope, "Maybe he will just take his freedom and leave the princess to be claimed by someone who deserves her."

The king snorted, "Do you really believe that, Son? He is a dwarf. Dwarves go from town to town stealing and raping merchant and farmer's wives. The foolish king is handing him a perfect attempt to freely defile a princess and to bring down the strong elf society we have built behind these trees. Do you really think the barbarian will pass up this opportunity?"

"Why should he though," Legolas understood the hatred between dwarves and elves went back long past the fall of Erebor. He did understand what sparked it, or what kept the conflict going, he just knew it was there.

"The only quarrel we have with him is the words you speak to each other."

"Are you saying I should let a dwarf pass through my kingdom freely and take what he wants?" Thranduil approached his son and dug his fingers into his shoulders as he stared at him, "You are a prince of Mirkwood. A prince of elves. You know better than anyone that if we let one poison our lands, soon others will come."

"Father, I just think you are-" his words were cut off by his father's hand swiftly striking him across the face. The area stung and made his eyes water as he looked at his father in shock.

"I am over reacting?" his father shook with rage, "You think I am over reacting? Is it over reacting to want to do anything to keep your people safe? Is it over reacting to fear the creatures that have crossed our boarders? If it over reacting to want the very best lives you can provide for the people who look to you for guidance?"

Legolas hung his head. He had heard this speech before, "No father…"

"We will go to the fight tomorrow," Thranduil sat on back on his throne, "And if the dwarf wins: he will not make it passed the mountains alive."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Prince Annodred found Thorin sitting on the wall of the arena watching the sun set. The dwarf had been quiet all day after the announcement of his fight with The Dragon Warrior. He climbed up and set next to the dwarf.

"Preparing for tomorrow?" he asked. Thorin shrugged his shoulders and continued to stare off.

Thorin didn't know what to think or what to say. His mind was running the day's events over and over in his mind. He was trying to figure out how it came down to him facing a dragon slayer. He needed to meet his men more than anything; but what if he lost? What then? Or worse, what if he won? He had not forgotten the other terms placed on a fight with The Dragon Warrior: If he was defeated, the winner could ask for the princess's hand.

"You don't want to marry my sister do you?" Annodred asked suddenly, smiling knowingly at Thorin.

"I uh..." Thorin didn't know what he wanted. This whole mess had started because the elf prince was to marry her. He had never even played with the thought of being with the princess. Now, the thought seemed so foreign to him that it didn't seem real. His thoughts wandered to the night before; his meeting with the elf prince and his run in with the princess. It seemed too well-timed to be a coincidence to him. He knew he would just leave and leave the princess to the elf.

"I don't feel it is my place," Thorin said finally, "If I win, I will take my freedom and leave to find my kin. That is if I win."

Annodred laughed, "I was once told by a friend, that if a man wants something bad enough, they can surprise you. Maybe, they can surprise themselves."

The prince slipped off the wall and left Thorin to his thoughts. Thorin stayed on the wall till the sun slipped passed the trees and the dark of night covered the city. The prince's words left him feel confident about the fight as he walked into the house. He wanted nothing more than to meet his kin in The Shire and reclaim their home. This quest was everything to him.

"Thorin?" Lothriel stepped out from the shadows of the dark hall. Thorin stopped and looked at the princess. She was still in her riding clothes from the outing she had taken earlier that day. He smiled as he remembered how she had stormed out of the arena and flew to the outside walls on her big black horse. Her hair hung messily at her shoulders and her brown eyes looks around the hall nervously. For the first time, though, Thorin actually looked at her. She was not delicate as most elven women were; she had the build of a woman who was raised in battle. She was strong and lithe. She would make any man proud to have her at their side; he was just not that man.

"Yes, Princess?"

"I heard you are to fight The Dragon Warrior tomorrow?" Lothriel could not believe it when she heard her father had set up the fight. She did not want to lose, but she did not want to deny the dwarf his freedom either.

"Aye, and after that I leave for a far off land." Thorin bowed to the princess and turned to head back up the hall.

"So certain you will win?"

"I fight for something more important and closer to my heart than the marriage to a daughter of men and elves." Thorin wished he could have taken the words back. He saw pain and anger flair up in her eyes as her body stiffened and she slowly nodded her head.

"Well then I wish you the best of luck tomorrow," she said stiffly, "May your sword be quick and accurate."

Lothriel turned and headed back to her room. She did not know what the dwarf's words hurt her so; they should have held no meaning to her. Yet, the idea that he thought she was not worthy to fight for hurt. It was settled, she would give everything she had in the ring; the dwarf was going to have to fight with everything he had to get what he wanted.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next morning seemed no different than any other morning. The sun rose, the birds sang, the towns people went about their daily chores as they prepared for another day. However, in the home of the royal family the mood was quite different. The halls were silent and empty as the guards went down to prepare the arena for the duel that was about to take place. The king sat in his room staring out the window as the hour grew near. The prince had mysteriously disappeared before the sun had been seen above the trees. And two warriors were in their room, preparing for a battle that could change everything.

Thorin stared into a large mirror that stood at the far end of his room. His sleep had been plagued with nightmares; images of the forest on fire and the sounds of women and children screaming in pain as a dark shadow covered The Cross Roads. A sword the guards had given him was sitting on the bed, along with some armor they had loaned him.

"May I come in?" Thorin turned to see Annodred in the door way. He stepped into the room with a big grin on his face; his arms were bent behind his back as though he was holding something large.

"I see the guards brought you equipment for today," the dwarf nodded as he went and picked the sword up to look at it. It was not the greatest sword; it was a little dull on the edges and shorter than Thorin preferred, "Well, maybe you would prefer these instead."

Thorin stared in shock as the prince dropped on to the bed Thorin's sword, armor and furs. They had been taken from him when the elves had taken him prisoner; he never thought he would see them again.

"How?"

"Legolas owed me a favor and I figured you would rather use a sword you were familiar with than one you have never seen before," the prince smiled before bowing and exiting the room.

Annodred left the dwarf to his thoughts as he slipped down the hall and into his sister's room. He found her standing at the foot of her bed staring out the large window. Her dress fluttered around her as the morning wind blew in.

"Shouldn't you be about ready?" Annodred asked as he shut the door behind him and walked over to his sister, "Time is growing close."

Lothriel turned from the window, "Father says the elves are coming to watch?"

Annodred nodded his head. Both of them knew the elves had a lot invested in this fight. If the dwarf won everything the pair had been working toward went out the window. Their father had extra guards posted around the town in case the elf king got some violent thoughts against the fighters.

"You seem nervous, sis." Annodred sat down on the bed and picked up one of his sisters bracers. The dragon scales felt rough against his skin and seemed to glitter in the sun, "I don't think I have ever seen you nervous over a fight before."

Lothriel sighed. Truth was, she was nervous. There were stories that followed this dwarf as amazing as the ones that followed her. He had been the crowned prince of Erebor. He had fought of Azog the Defiler after his grandfather fell during the fight for Moria with nothing more than a sword and a tree branch.

"~For the first time, I am afraid to lose~," the elven words rolled off her tongue as the tears fell down before she could catch them. Annodred stood from the bed and embraced his sister as she cried.

"You both have much to fight for," he said against his sister's hair, "you both fight for freedom; which is more important that anything the elves fight for when they come to the arena. He fights for the freedom to be with his kinsmen and you fight for the freedom to make the choices you wish to make. There is no better thing to fight for."

Lothriel looked up at her brother, "I thought Father said that love was the greatest thing to fight for."

Annodred laughed, "Aye, love would be a pretty grand thing to fight for. But when love is not there, your freedom is what will keep you happy and safe."

"_*Melin Muindor," _Lothriel said as her brother left the room.

She donned her armor and looked in the mirror. The armor was loose on her. Each piece was designed to hide her curves and to make her look bigger than she actually was. She sighed as she put on her helmet, completing the look. In that moment The Princess of The Cross Roads, Lothriel disappeared and The Dragon Warrior, Fang Dragonshield took her place. She took one last deep breath and walked out of the room; ready for the challenge that awaited her.

_*I love you, Brother_


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Annodred took his place with his father and elves on a large platform that over looked the arena. They had a perfect view of the fight and everything that would occur in the circle of rock and stone. People started to file in and sat on the walls. Word of the fight had made it through the town, everyone was excited. Even Randell made an appearance. Thorin looked around at the crowed as he stood in the center of the ring waiting for the fight to start; The Dragon Warrior had yet to make an appearance. He could feel every eye on him as he touched the hilt of his sword, remembering how it felt to hold it in his hand. The past few days felt like a life time to him. Finally the gates at the far end opened.

The crowd roared as a large warrior clad in black armor and holding a large black shield stepped into the arena. Thorin drew is sword and prepared for the warrior's attack. When it came, it came swift and fast, jarring the dwarf's bones; he barely had time to duck before it tried to take his head off with the large circular shield. The Warrior was skilled and quick.

Thorin lunged with his blade, but The Warrior parried; the force jolted both fighters back and shot pain through Thorin's arm. This was not a fight he would win by using brute force. He was going to have to think his way out of this one. The two fighters circled each other and watched; trying to anticipate the next move their opponent was going to make.

"This is the first time you have watched a fight, isn't it?" Annodred asked the elf prince.

"Yes, it is. It is most interesting to watch instead of fight," Legolas smiled at Annodred, "I hope to learn something valuable for the next time I meet The Warrior in the arena."

"You assume much," Annodred teased, "The dwarf could win."

"Please, that barbarian has little chance to win if my son cannot," Thranduil said with a laugh as The Warrior knocked Thorin onto his back with the great shield and lunged at him. Legolas winced in sympathy for the dwarf, "besides it looks like the fight is about to be ended."

Thorin saw stars as he tried to recover from the shield hitting his face. He heard The Warrior approaching him but he could not tell from which direction he was coming from. The sound of The Warrior's breathing seemed to be all around him. Thorin snapped his eyes open just in time to roll out of the way of The Warrior's thrusting sword. It missed him by centimeters and stuck into the ground. Thorin stared at the blade by his head; where had he seen it before?

Fang pulled her sword out of the ground and turned her attention back to the dwarf in front of her. He was just as skilled as she had suspected he would be. She was happy to finally have a challenge in the arena. The sounds of her people cheering her on echoed through her ears and she lunged again, trying to catch the dwarf off guard, but he was able to duck out of the way before her blade made contact; instead she felt the force of the dwarf's fist making contact with her stomach. It knocked the air from her lungs and caused her to stumble back.

Thorin charge the bent form of The Dragon Warrior. This was his chance. He could win this; he felt it in his bones and in his soul. He brought his sword down with one hand and used the other to rip the shield from The Warrior's grasp.

Annodred stood from his seat as Thorin closed in on his sister, "Get up."

"What is he playing at?" Thranduil said angrily as his hand turned white from the force of him gripping his chair. No one had ever seen The Warrior get touched in the ring; the fight was always over in a matter of seconds.

"Get up!" Annodred hissed again. Thorin was close, too close. His blade was held high and he was going to bring it down right her neck, where her helm and armor formed a gap of vulnerable flesh.

Just as the sword was about to make contact, Fang reached out and ripped it from the dwarf's hands and threw it across the ring; then she was on him.

Thorin hit the ground with a force that knocked all sense from him. The Warrior's fists made contact with his face and stomach as it wailed on him, beating him into oblivion. The Warrior's sword was next to the pair, untouched.

To this day, when the tale is told, the dwarves say it was The Warrior's own fault, that they beat the idea into Thorin's head. Suddenly, clarity hit Thorin has hard as the fists beating his face. He saw the sword, and he knew where he had seen it before. The image passed through his head of the day before, when he saw the princess fighting in the arena. It was the same sword.

Thorin lifted his sore arms and threw The Warrior off of his battered body. He flung himself over him and held him down with his weight. The Warrior was strong, but was no match for the dead weight of an adult male dwarf. Thorin reached for the horns of the helmet as The Warrior struggled beneath him.

"ENOUGH!" he heard the king yell, but he did not stop. He lifted the helmet and threw it across the arena. The crowed grew quiet as he stared down at the unmasked warrior.

"Princess?"


	16. Chapter 15

**Before I start my next chapter, I feel the need to put a little note. I just wanted to say, Thranduil really is not a bad guy. I know it is odd that I am coming to his defense being that I have made him look like kind of a jerk but he really is not one. He is a desperate elf who is watching his kingdom get taken over by a dark shadow and feels helpless. I see a lot of "Evil Thranduil" fanfiction characters and I just wanted to point out for those of you who have not read the books and are fans of the movies, Thranduil really is not a bad guy. He has made some poor choices, yes; but he is not a bad guy. In both my fanfiction and the actual story, he is just trying to protect his people and his kingdom. I mean we are talking about the guy who raised Legolas here, and he grew up to be a fine elf who befriended a dwarf till the end of his days. I would also like to point out: In the Fellowship, even Elrond makes a back handed comment about dwarves. Elves and dwarves…it's kind of not a thing till Legolas and Gimli become friends. But I say this because I have gotten a few PMs about how someone hates Thranduil and they hope he gets what he deserves in a coming up movie and I just feel the need to point this out. So as you read my story, don't think of him as "Evil Thranduil" think of him as "Desperate Thranduil". I am done talking your ear off now. On with the tale! =D**

Chapter 15

Lothriel lay still as her eyes connected with Thorin's. Shock and betrayal was mirrored back at her as Thorin rolled off and let her up.

"It is a trick!" Thranduil's voice echoed through the silent arena, "They switched! They cheated!"

Lothriel pushed herself up from the ground and ran from the arena. She heard her brother's voice call from behind her, but she kept running. By the time she reached the doors of her home, she heard the silence begin to fill with roars and jeers of the crowd. There had been many reasons she had kept her identity as The Dragon Warrior a secret. One was her father thought the outside world would not take a woman warrior seriously and they would test The Cross Roads more often if they boasted of an unbeatable woman. Another reason was the people of the city itself; she was their princess. She was supposed to rule over them, write treaties and prepare to marry for alliances. She knew they would accept a woman fighting in the army, but they would not except that a woman was the strongest defense they had against the outside world.

She leaned her head against the stone and cursed the dwarf. If it was not for him…she stopped. She knew better. It was her fault as well. If she would have fought her father and been honest with the world from the beginning she would not have had to worry about such a problem. She hurried down the halls to her room and slammed the door behind her. As the door shut, the flood gates opened. She ran to her bed and cried.

Annodred hurried down the halls after his sister. He had to hurry, the elves would not wait.

"Lothriel!" He pounded on the door, "Lothriel you must open!"

He slipped in and shut the door and locked it before his sister could open it all the way. He ran about her room grabbing her riding clothes and sparring clothes and threw them into a pack on the bed. He picked up her bow and set it next to the bag before he turned and looked at her, fear and anger reflected in his eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked as her brother grabbed her cloak and handed it to her, "I don't understand."

"You must run," he breathed, "Thranduil is claiming you cheated and switched to allow the dwarf to win. He is demanding that you marry his son today or he will start a war with The Cross Roads. He has lost his mind with rage; Father is doing everything to keep him occupied so I can get you out of here."'

Lothriel stood in shock. So this is how it would go, "I will not leave. I will not let Father start a war for me."

"He isn't," Annodred filled a waterskin and packed some bread and cheese.

"But you said…"

"Thorin is asking for your hand in front of the elves as we speak, he will take you away from here. By the rules of the fight, Father will have no choice but to accept and you will leave with him," Annodred draped the cloak over his sister's shoulders and held her close.

"I will not marry him!"

"You don't have to. It is just for show," Annodred closed the curtains in her room and made sure he had everything his sister was going to need packed in the sack, "He said he will take you as far as Bree, a city of men on the other side of the mountains where you will be safe till I can come for you."

"Why is he doing this?" Lothriel picked the sack up and put it on her back.

"Because this is his fault, if he would have left the helm you would not have to run."

"Annodred, I-" Lothriel started to cry again. She did not want to leave. She was more frightened than she had ever been, and she had led armies into battle.

"Thorin will meet you at the stone gate, your horse is already there waiting for you," Annodred pulled his sister into one last hug before looking at her one last time, "We will find each other again, Sister. I swear."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Good King of The Cross Roads," Thorin knelt before the king's throne as the elf king paced behind him. He could feel the elf prince's eyes boring holes into his back as they waited for him to continue, "I have beaten The Dragon Warrior. I have held up my end and now I wish for you to hold up yours."

"Very well," the king stood from his throne and approached the dwarf before him, "Lord Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, you are free to leave these lands; no harm will come to you."

Thorin stood and bowed his head. He glanced back to the elf king and his son and then took a deep breath before he locked eyes with the king before him, "And what of the other part of the agreement?"

Thranduil swore under his breath and stomped to the front of the room. Legolas felt all the color drain from his face and his stomach rise up into his throat. He could not believe what was going on. The dwarf was to be working for him; helping HIM get the princess. Had this been his plan all along?

Legolas let his temper calm and his thoughts clear as he watched his father close in on the dwarf. There was no way he could have had this planned; he did not know about The Warrior until he showed up in Greenwood.

"You cannot seriously be thinking about allowing this barbarian to marry your daughter!" Thranduil glanced desperately at the king.

"He won fair and square and by the rules of engagement-"

"You are not thinking clearly my lord," Thranduil sputtered, "Please reconsider. My son's fight is in three days. Allow someone of royal blood to fight for your daughter and be given the honor of having her as a bride."

The king stared at Thranduil for a moment before answering, "'Royal blood'? Thorin is of pure royal blood. A king without a castle is still a king. Or do you not remember my dear Thranduil?"

Thranduil stiffened at the mention of his past. How dare he?!

"Very well." The elf king turned on his heel and left the room. Legolas followed his father out but spared a glance back. Thorin saw a sad look in his eyes and felt a twinge of guilt as he turned back to face the king.

"Your highness?"

The king looked over Thorin. He did not know if the dwarf was the better evil for his daughter; but at the moment he would do anything to keep her safe, even if that meant sending her off over the mountains with a dwarf. He supposed it could have been worse.

"Keep her safe Thorin," he said before leaving Thorin in the empty, shadowed room.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Lothriel stood in the stables and stared at her horse. Nemeno was a strong stallion. His black coat shown in faint sunlight that came through the stable doors. His warm breath on her face kept her calm as she ran her fingers through his mane. So much had happened in such a short time. She felt the tears roll down her face as she saddled her great horse and attached her bags and sword to the saddle. She attached her large shield to her back and mounted the animal.

Thorin was standing where her brother promised he would be. He sat on a chestnut mare that was a few sizes smaller than her own horse. She knew the horse well; it was Lessel, she had often seen her brother training with the young mare in the fields, getting her battle ready. She fought to keep the tears back as her mind wandered back to her brother. She could not believe she was riding away from her home, her father, her brother.

Thorin turned in the saddle as he heard her approach. She still wore her black armor from the arena. He had to admit, she looked fierce and intimidating on the back of the large black horse. The shield on her back was much larger than her body and added to her size. He could see where the stories came from.

"No helm, my lady?" Thorin asked as he realized something was missing from the look. He saw the helm draped over the saddle horn in case it was needed on the road.

"If I remember correctly, someone made it so the helmet is not a necessity," Lothriel spat out as she steered her horse toward the great stone gate. The guards pushed the heavy gates open, it took seven on each side to get the pieced of stone open. Once they were open Lothriel urged her horse through and fought the urge to look back. She knew if she looked back she would not be able to make herself leave.

They road in silence for over an hour, the only sound was the sounds of their horses hooves on the course rock path that led out of the city and into the mountain pass. Thorin noticed the light rock of the mountain was the same as the stone that was used to build the arena and the home back in The Cross Roads. He wanted to bring it up to Lothriel, but he thought the wounds of leaving home were still too near the surface; she had only just left.

It was another two hours before they stopped to rest. They dismounted and sat near a large boulder. Lothriel removed the saddle from Nemeno's back to allow him to rest and brushed him down before sitting down to eat a piece of bread. The stones cut into the palm of her hands as she leaned back and stretched her legs out. The mountain side blocked most of the wind but there was still a light breeze drifting down the path.

It had been a long time since Thorin had spent long periods of time on horseback. When he went cross country he usually walked. He preferred the feel of the ground beneath his feet, but he could appreciate the speed they allowed. He mimicked Lothriel and unsaddled his horse and fed her an apple.

"Here ya go," he said as he felt the mare's breath on his hand and she took the apple, "Good horse."

"Lessel."

Thorin turned around to see Lothriel staring at him. Her face had softened from the hard and angry look she had earlier. She almost looked like she had been smiling at him.

"What was that?" he asked as he walked away from the horse and sat down on the ground next to her and took a drink from his water skin.

"Her name," Lothriel laughed, "It's Lessel."

Thorin smiled. He was glad to hear her laugh. It was more than he could have asked for after what he had put her though. He had not expected to even hear her speak to him until long after they had left the mountain pass. He knew the pain of having to leave one's home; he knew what she was going through.

The pair finished their bread in silence before they resaddled their horses and continued on. They walked side by side for as long as the path would allow. Lothriel could not help but admire the rocky landscape. The mountains had been a part of her life for a very long time but she had never actually looked at them. The rock and stone shone in the sun and the birds flew over the mountain side. Great hawks and eagles made their homes in the rocky cliffs; she knew that much, but she did not know what other wild life made their home in the passage.

Soon the path narrowed to the point that it did not allow them to walk side by side any longer. Thorin fell in place behind Lothriel. The black shield hid her from him but he could tell she was trying to be strong. Her head was held high above the shield and she appeared to be sitting stiffly in the saddle.

"Princess..?" Thorin hesitated in asking Lothriel anything. He knew any wrong statement could make her angry, or worse, make her cry.

Lothriel halted her horse and turned around to look at the dwarf. He looked concerned for her. She did not know why, but that seemed to make her angry, "Please do not refer to me as princess out here. Out here I am a soldier; nothing more."

Thorin bowed his head, "Than what am I to call you, my lady?"

Lothriel thought for a moment. Out here, her name, her title, none of it meant anything. If anything they were more of a burden. She knew there were thugs in the world that would love nothing more than to ransom a princess back to her king. No, she would leave her name behind her and travel with a name that would keep her safe and feared.

"You are to call me Fang. Fang Dragonshield."


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Thranduil couldn't keep his rage in any longer. He picked up a vase from the tables that were scattered across the drawing room in the elven palace and threw it at the wall. Everything was ruined. All his plans, all his hopes, all ruined. The dwarf had to pay. His people had already been through enough, he was not going to take away the one hope they had left. His son would wed the princess; even if he had to bring the mountain down on top of the dwarf to stop him.

"LEGOLAS!"

Legolas ran up the hall to the study is father had locked himself in. He opened the door and shock over took him. Papers had been thrown everywhere. Tapestries and ancient artwork from the first age had been pulled from their places on the wall and were scattered across the floor. Tables had been flipped and vases had been smashed all over the room; in the center of the mess stood his father.

"You called, _*Ada_" Legolas took to one knee in the door way in front of his father. He had never seen rage over take his father like it had, so he did not know what would make it worse.

"Gather your best archers. I want them ready to ride within the hour."

"Ride?"

"Yes ride! You know with horses!" Thranduil seemed to shake with anger.

"Where are we riding to?" Legolas did not understand.

"You are riding into the mountains. I want that dwarf found and I want the princess brought back here."

Legolas stared at his father in disbelief, "You wish for me to kill Thorin?"

"If you must," his father waved a hand of dismissal, "I will not weep over his body if it comes to it. You are to bring the princess back unharmed and in the morning you will wed her."

Legolas could only stare at his father. He had gone mad, "Father you are not thinking clearly. This is kidnapping!"

"I will not let that dwarf ruin everything we have worked for! Everything we want for our people!"

Without another word Thranduil shut the door in his son's face.

Legolas sighed and went to the barracks. He knew his men would still be there after their archery practice. He moved through the palace but did not feel like he was moving. He could not believe his father's orders; and worse he could not believe he was on his way to carry them out.

_*father_


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"We will stop here for the night," Fang said as she swung off her horse. The sun had disappeared behind the mountain and it was too dangerous to navigate the rocks at night. She unloaded her blankets from the packs on Nemeno's saddle and set it on the ground. The mountains were not an ideal place to find wood for a fire, but the pair managed to find enough weed and brush to form a small one. She brushed the horses down while Thorin worked on getting the twigs and grasses to light.

The wind howled through the mountain as the two of them sat in silence and ate the bits of dried meat they had packed for the trip. The flames lit up the mountain pass making shadows appear to dance and tease them like demons hiding on giant cliffs. The horses were uneasy in the rocky corridor.

"Can I ask you something?" Thorin said finally, trying to break the silence. If he was going to be traveling with the woman before him to Bree, he did not want the whole trip to be quiet. The quiet was bad enough when it was just you.

"You just did," Fang said with a small smile, "But I will allow you to ask something else."

"Where's your mother?"

Fang grew quiet as she looked into the fire. Her face was distant like she was trying to draw up some long forgotten memory. "She died giving birth to me and my brother. I never met her."

It was not the answer Thorin was expecting and he felt bad for bringing it up, especially since she had just been forced to leave her family and home behind, "I am sorry."

"Don't be," she took a drink from her water skin, "How can you miss someone you never met?"

"It has always just been me, Annodred and my father. I almost consider myself lucky; most girls my age are being pushed and prodded by their mother into settling down and having children. Father lets me make the choices when I see fit to make them; on my time, not on someone else's." She glanced up at Thorin to try and read his expression. It was thoughtful, "You must think I am a terrible person. We should probably get to sleep before you think worse of me."

Fang curled up in her blanket and turned her back on Thorin and the fire. She did not like the way the heat felt on her face; it reminded her too much of the nightmares she had been having lately. Dreams of fire and screams. Thorin followed suit and tried to find a comfortable spot on the hard and rocky ground. Sleep was rough but both managed to find it.

_A screech filled the air. _

_ "Lothriel!"_

_ "Thorin?!"_

_ She ran through the dark passage trying to find the dwarf. The hall had grown hot and the rock glowed a bright orange as if something was trying to melt it to get at her. The heat was almost unbearable. _

_ "Thorin!" She called out again. Strength was draining from her limbs as she collapsed in the heat. The rock burnt her hands and knees leaving them blistered. She couldn't breathe as smoke filled her lungs and she choked on the scent of sulfur. Her vision faded._

_ "Fang!"_

_ Thorin….she tried to reach for the voice._

_ "Fang wake up!"_

She was jolted awake by Thorin's shaking.

"What happened?" The dwarf was standing over her with his sword drawn and was staring down the road behind them. As she listened she heard the sound of men and horses. Someone was coming down the passage toward them.

Legolas saw the fire glowing in front of them. They had ridden all night, but they managed to catch up to their prey. As they rounded the corner he saw a pair of bodies scrambling to load up horses and escape from the pass. He commanded his men to split up. Some of them dismounted their horses and moved along the sharp rocks to surround the pair. Legolas and three others continued to charge down the path.

"How many are there?" Fang whispered as she strapped the last pack to her horse's saddle.

"At least seven; maybe more," Thorin stared down the path as he saw three riders approach. Where were the others?

The elf closest to the pair pulled the string on his bow back, they had not seen him yet and he had the dwarf in firing range. All he had to do was let go. He glanced over to his prince and waited for the order to fire.

Legolas dismounted and walked over to the camp, "Lothriel!"

"Legolas?" Fang could not believe her eyes," What are you doing here?"

Thorin felt rage build up inside him. He should have known the elves would not keep their word. The moment the elf king agreed to let him go without harm he should have known it was a trick. He drew his sword and pointed in at the elf prince.

"You don't want to do that my friend," Legolas said simply as he gestured to the rocks around them. Thorin looked around and saw the soldier perched on the rocks with their bows drawn and pointed directly at him. Leave it to an elf to not fight fair.

"What are you doing here?" Fang repeated as Thorin put his sword away.

A sad look passed over Legolas's face as he reached out and touched her face. Thorin put his hand back on the hilt of his sword.

"I was sent to bring you back." The pain and betrayal was shining in Fang's eyes. She could not believe it.

"How could you!"

The archers tightened their strings as the dwarf put himself between the elf and the woman, "She is not going anywhere. The king and I had an agreement. She comes with me."

"Aye, you did," Legolas said sadly, "That is why I am letting you go."

The archers lowered their bows and looked around confused. It was not like the prince to go against his father's orders.

"My lord," one of them spoke up, "this is treason!"

"You must hurry. Do not rest. You have but a day's ride before you reach the other side. I do not know how long my father will wait before he sends more men after you."

"Why?" Thorin was suspicious. Why would an elf ride all the way out here just to tell them they could leave, "It has to be a trick."

"No trick. You are free to go." The elf turned back to Fang and ran his fingers through her brown hair. Thorin felt a burning sensation in his chest as he watched the elf pick up a chunk and let it fall through his fingers. The sensation grew stronger when he bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Fly fast," and with that the elf prince mounted his horse and left the passage. He was long out of ear shot before he pulled his horse to an abrupt halt and turned back around to look at the pair ride off, "I love you, princess. Please be safe."


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

They reached the opening as the sun rose high in the sky. Despite her better reasoning, they had followed Legolas's orders and ridden through the night. They dismounted and let their horses enjoy the sight of grass and roam in the fields. Fang pulled out some bread and sat in the grass while Thorin looked at a map he pulled from his fur jacket.

"If we head south we should hit the Road, which should take us straight to Bree," he said as he put it away and joined her on the grass. Fang just nodded and looked out over the landscape. She had never been on this side of the mountains before. The flat land was a stark contrast to the forest of Mirkwood and Grey Mountains that covered the landscape of The Cross Roads.

She laid back and stared up at the sky. Birds fluttered over, playing hide and seek in the clouds. She did her best not to look back towards the mountains; she knew it would only make her long for home.

"Why didn't you go with him?" Thorin asked suddenly. She sat up to see her staring at him. His face was scrunched as though something was bothering him. She wrapped up her bread and stood up to resaddle her horse.

"Why would I?" She repacked the saddle bags and swung up onto her horse. Thorin looked at her curiously as he prepared his horse and took his place at her side.

Thorin thought about telling her what he thought. Telling her about the night he met her out of the house, the elf prince in the woods. The look in the prince's eyes when he told them to ride, the way he looked when Thorin asked the king to let him take Fang away. But something inside him stopped him; he didn't know why but talking about the elf prince made him angry.

"Seems simpler," he said finally.

Fang laughed at his answer and charged ahead. As the wind whipped through her hair she looked back and smiled at him, "Nothing is ever simple, master dwarf."

"No I suppose it ain't," he muttered to himself as he raced after her.

The pair galloped along until the sun began to set. It was easier to find wood and weeds to make a campfire outside of the mountains. The warm fire was welcomed against the wind. Without the mountains to protect them, the spring weather was noticeable. Fang took her heavy armor off and stretched out in front of the fire in her white tunic and brown leggings. The wind felt good on her skin, while the fire kept her warm.

"Tell me about Erebor," she said suddenly as she rolled onto her stomach and stared at Thorin from across the fire. He looked up from the meat he was eating and met her eyes. The fire seemed to make them dance and held him fixed.

"It is the most beautiful place you will ever see," he told her of the halls and of the chambers filled with gold. He told her how the elves would pay homage to his grandfather. He told her of Dale and the people who lived there. His heart lightened the more he talked. He told stories from his childhood; what it was like to grow up in the mountain halls and to play on the mountain side.

Fang was amazed by the stories Thorin told. More than that she was amazed at how he seemed to change as he talked about his lost homeland. The ragged and defeated dwarf she had met back in The Cross Roads seemed to melt away and be replaced by a strong and confident warrior. He blue eyes shone in the firelight and his body was animated as he spoke, using hand gestures to show size and distance. A smile never left his face. He talked until the fire had faded and she did not stop him.

"It sounds amazing," she said at last when he broke his story off to add more wood to the fire. The clouds from the day had disappeared and the stars lit up the sky.

Thorin could only smile. It had been a long time since he told someone so much about his home. Her interest had kept him talking; the way she looked at him like she was holding onto every word like it was a life line.

They rolled out their blankets like they had the night before. Fang moved hers away from the fire and kept her back to it, to keep the heat off her face. This night, however, Thorin moved his blanket from the other side of the fire and put himself between her and the flames.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

After a few days, The Road stretched out before them. The sun shone high above as the pair rode down the downhill slope. It was still a few days till they would reach Bree but seeing the road was the first sign since leaving the mountains since they had seen any real progress in their journey.

"So how long till you are supposed to meet your friends?" Fang asked as they dismounted and lead their horses along.

Thorin smiled and stretched his legs out, it felt good to be off of the horse after such a long ride. After the talk about Erebor the pair had grown closer. She had told him about her family and her life growing up. He had told her about the group he was meeting and about the journey he was taking. He just had not told her everything…

"About a week; I may beat them at this rate," The trip had gone quick and the company was pleasant. Fang laughed and handed him a piece of bread she had pulled from a saddle bag.

They did not meet anyone on The Road, which was fine by them. It would be a strange sight to see what appeared to be an elf and a dwarf strolling down the path, leading along two horses. They also had not run into anymore of Thranduil's elves; it had Fang feeling uneasy. The elf king was not one to give up so easily. The fact that he had pulled back only signified that he was planning for something greater.

"What's that?" Fang's thoughts were broken by Thorin walking ahead towards something on the road. As they neared it they realized it was an abandoned wagon. They looked around but there appeared to be no one around who could claim the thing. Inside they found various crates of rotten vegetables and meat that had not been tended to properly and a few barrels of ale.

"How strange," Fang crawled out of the wagon and continued to look under it for any signs of life or of what had once been life, "Where do you suppose the owners are?"

Thorin pulled out one of the barrels and set it on its side on the ground before reaching in to pull out the second. They were heavy and had not been touched. Everything looked as though it had just been left with no thought or care as to what would happen to it.

"Could have been a band of orcs or robbers," Thorin said thoughtfully. A band of robbers would not have let the food and alcohol go to waste; they could have sold it along with whatever else they would have found. While orcs would not be likely to leave food either, it was likely that they would overlook it if they were just looking to kill and be done with it. But where were the bodies?

"Well only one thing left to do," Fang said with a smile as she led her horse off to the side and down the hill. She sprawled out on the grass and let the reigns go so the animal could graze where it wanted.

"And what is that?"

"Relax and drink of course. No sense in letting 3 barrels go to waste." Fang couldn't help but grin. She knew it was bold to get drunk in the middle of nowhere. But she could not resist. It had been a long trip, and they still had a long way to go. They deserved a rest.

Thorin hesitated, his face reflecting the thoughts that ran through her head. But in the end the urge to open good ale over powered the ale and he brought the barrels down to his companion and opened it. Fang pulled out two tin cups from her saddle bags and the pair sat back to enjoy their find and some dried meat.

By the time the sun set they had the first barrel gone and nice fire roaring before them. The horses stayed near the camp and the pair laughed and joked as Thorin opened the second. He could not help but smile at how carefree Fang had become; her face was flush from the alcohol and from the cold night air.

"When was the last time you were with a woman?" Thorin's hand slipped on the barrel as he turned around to face her wide eyed. Fang burst into laughter and shook her head, "I did not mean that as it sounded."

His face flushed as he sat down by the fire and handed her another mug. How long had it been? He stared into the flames as he thought about his last encounter with a woman. It had been brief; a whore in a village of men. He paid for what he wanted and left, simple as that.

"A year or two I supposed," he took a drink and turned to her, "How about you? Since you are being so forward when it comes to me; have you ever been with a man?"

Fang blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Would you think low of me if I said yes?" she said when she finally answered. Thorin simply shook his head. While he was surprised that a member of the royal family had not kept herself pure, he had been involved with enough conversations with her brother to not go into complete shock.

"At home," she started slowly, "Being with someone before marriage is not frowned upon. What's the point in being pure on your wedding night if you don't love the person anyway? While they do not approve of having interactions with everyone, they do not frown on a forbidden love."

Thorin thought about her answer. He had heard of villages where celibacy was not seen as a needed thing, "I suppose I would rather be with one who loves me than one who was forced to accept me."

They sat in silence, staring at the fire has the finished their cups. Thorin's mind kept wandering to unwanted places at Fang confession. It wandered back to the night he had met the elf prince in the forest. Had he been his companion's forbidden lover? But he was not really forbidden to her.

Fang felt Thorin tense beside her. Their bodies were close to keep warm. The alcohol made her head fuzzy and her eye lids heavy. The moon shown down on them and highlighted the dwarf next to her. He looked as though he was deep in thought, trying to solve a puzzle that seemed to be unsolvable. His black hair shown in the light and the fire made his eyes look dangerous. She was not sure if it was just the alcohol or if he had always been, but he looked strangely attractive to her this night. The ale made her feel brave, among other things.

"Now what do you think we should do?" The voice felt as though it was inches from his ear and warm breath brushed his skin making him shiver. Thorin turned his head to see Fang looking at him. She had moved slightly so she was right next to him. Her body was pressed slightly against his and her finger was tracing circles though the fabric of his breaches.

The ale heightened the feel of her hand and set him on fire. His breaches grew tight as he stared into her eyes. They were dark and heated. He placed his hand over hers and she playfully cocked her head as she leaned back on her other arm and looked at him. As she laid back her body stretched out in the fire light and that was all it took. Thorin set his cup aside and pulled her against him in a deep and hungry kiss.


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey all. Sorry it has been so long since my last update. Life got a little crazy and then I completely lost track of my stories. But hopefully I am back and I will have the time and the thought process to keep up with all of my projects, including this story, Dreaming of the White City, my blog, my original work and another fanfiction I will be working on that is part of the Dark Hunter fandom, so if you are interested in that area the first chapter should be up in the next week or so. I also am working on an over top story, in which I am working on creating the ultimate Mary Sue character in a kind of satirical style, if I get interest in that I will upload it, but it is mostly just for fun. Anyway…enough with the things you do not care about. On to the story.**

**Cheers.**

Chapter 22

The cloaked figure stood and stretched his legs. Thranduil would be pleased with him; there might even be a promotion in his future. When the king had heard his fool of a son had let the fugitives escape, he had been livid. His enraged shouts had echoed across the kingdom like a frightful storm. No one had seen the prince since he had returned; some feared the king might have done the unthinkable to him.

The elf snorted. One could only be so lucky. The prince was a fool. He let his feelings get in the way of what needed to be done. He did not have the bearing or the mind set to be king. Now Nasus, there was an elf who could do what needed to be done and see it through. Nasus would not have lost the duel, Nasus would have been able to kill the dwarf and end this chase, Nasus would not have returned empty handed. He smiled to himself as he thought of the reward that would be offered him when he returned with the dwarf's head and the princess in tow.

The trap had been easy. Dwarves are so predictable. All the elf had to do was put something in the way that the mongrel wouldn't be able to resist. Everyone knows dwarves are useless drunks, so what better than to leave an abandoned supply wagon on the trail. The owners had been easily dispatched, a few arrows and Nasus was able to tie the bodies to the horses and send them on their way. Sure it was a little brutal for an elf, but Thranduil had said the princess was to be brought back at any cost.

Nasus grimaced as he watched the pair rolling in the grass down in the valley before him. The sight made him sick. The sooner he gave the signal, the sooner he would be able to purge the image from his mind. He could not attack too soon though, if he gave the order before he was sure the dwarf had drank enough of the ale, he could still have enough thought to fight back. There was no doubt to Nasus that the princess had drank enough, the fact that she was rolling around with a filthy dwarf was proof enough.

His warriors sat in the darkness, the only sound was the breath from their horses. Nasus's guard was the best Thranduil had to offer. The king was done playing games; he wanted the princess and he wanted her now. And that is exactly what Nasus intended to give him. He gave an evil smile as he raised his hand and his army charged on the valley.


End file.
